


overture for the ineffable

by andthentheybow



Series: icarus is bullshit, that's why it's called mythology [9]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Minecraft IRL, Moral Ambiguity, Mythology References, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, is it really a mcyt fic if there isn't a morally ambiguous character, no beta we die like patroclus and achilles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthentheybow/pseuds/andthentheybow
Summary: before dream was zeus, he was achilles. before sapnap and george were anything else, before the fightings and the wars and the pets and the discs, they were his patroclus.in one world, dream kills the dragon. in another, he becomes it. george and sapnap are by his side every step of the way.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: icarus is bullshit, that's why it's called mythology [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057166
Comments: 39
Kudos: 118





	overture for the ineffable

**Author's Note:**

> don't be creepy about content creators, these are my interpretations of their personas, if they're uncomfortable this will be deleted, etc etc

he is: 

bright 

and beautiful 

and the gods’ best everything.

he is:

inimitable

and inevitable

and completely unattainable.

or at least, he is now. he hasn’t always been.

he used to be something less than a god, the achilles of the world, unknown and unloved. he used to be hidden. now, he is the ideal. he has no weaknesses, only strengths. there is nothing that can stop him.

other than his heel.

his heel. the two men that stand behind him, bickering, as he creates the portal to the nether. they’re yelling at each other, going back and forth about something that doesn’t matter. he loves them both with everything that he has and more, he would walk through hell for them (and he’s about to), he would do anything to keep them safe (and he will).

the first time he kills a dragon, they’re both at his side, shooting down the dragon’s healing points, whooping as he gets the final hit and it explodes in a plume of purple light.

he lets them take care of him, lets them wash the blood off his mask and treat the burns left by the acidic fire of the dragon’s breath. they are not just his heel, they are his patroclus.

they are his patroclus, and when he sits back and refuses to fight, they fight for him. when he turns his back on everything they’ve created in favor of his pride, they fight against him.

they do not don his armor and fight his wars for him. they tell him that he is being stupid, and they tell him to stop. stop putting the discs above them. stop putting his honor above his friends.

this is not that story.

this is the story of how someone unattainable became that way; how the king of all things became the god of one of the most influential realms in the universe.

it went like this: dream killed a dragon, george and sapnap by his side.

it went like this: dream killed another dragon. george and sapnap were still by his side.

it went like this: dream killed so many dragons he started to lose count. george and sapnap never did. they started challenges, manhunts; if dream could kill the dragon of a new world they’d create together before george and sapnap could hunt him down, he wins. if they get him first, they win.

(it was always a world created by the three of them, because they could each do it on their own, but it feels special when the three of them create it together. it feels more intimate, like it’s meant to be.)

normally, dream wins. when it comes down to the three of them, they are all other, but he is the god and they all know it. it doesn’t upset them, because while to the rest of the universe dream is something unattainable, to them he is there. to the rest of the world he is unreachable, untouchable, and for them, all they have to do is glance over and they have him.

it went like this: dream said he was tired of creating world after world and killing dragon after dragon. he wanted to create a world for them to rest in, a world where there was no dragon to kill, no end to save, no monster to defeat.

so they did.

a world with no dragon to defeat was unheard of. the people wondered how it was done, and george and sapnap knew.

there was no dragon in the end because from the second the world was created it was in the overworld. the dragon was dream the whole time. even with george and sapnap and five others, this world was his and his alone. it was his to guard, his to protect; his treasure hoard. and george and sapnap were his prime jewels.

before dream was the dragon, before george and sapnap were the most prized of his treasure hoard, they were heroes. they were heroes, killing monsters, slaying zombies and endermen and skeletons with the skill of only the legends of old.

before dream was the dragon, before sapnap and george were his treasure hoard, he was achilles and they were his patroclus. he was achilles, the hero of the story, the one who had everything.

until he lost them.

because the moment dream started being the dragon, he didn’t stop being achilles. the moment he started being the dragon, he became achilles, down to his core, and the one thing that remained true about achilles’s story is that he lost his patroclus.

and dream-

dream is no different.

an achilles without his patroclus, a dragon without his treasure hoard,

it is no surprise that dream becomes zeus.

zeus, who is made of anger and yells with the thunder and strikes with the lightning, who sends great rains and heavy floods and is the king of the gods. zeus, who is full of fury and does not know how to take care of his creations, who is the father of everything and nothing all at once.

sapnap and george become ares and athena, the gods of war, and they will never stop fighting against dream. they are his lost treasure hoard, and he will stop at nothing to get them back.

it’s a recipe for disaster from the start.

zeus goes after icarus. ares and athena block the door. they will not let him through. they will not let achilles continue to put his pride above his patroclus.

eventually, zeus listens. eventually, zeus stops.

the treasure hoard comes home. patroclus is reborn.

(achilles and patroclus were not buried together. neither will dream, george, and sapnap be, because these three- they are gods among men, dragons among mortals. they will not die.)

dream is something inimitable, inevitable, unattainable. he is unattainable only because he makes himself reachable to just those he chooses,

and those he chooses are george and sapnap, have always been george and sapnap, will always be george and sapnap. and sometimes he raises that pedestal too high, but they are always there to take him back down.

he is more than a dragon, and they are more than his treasure hoard. they are patroclus and he is their achilles, and he is not, nor will he ever be, unattainable to them. 

they are not his heel, not a weakness; they are his strength, and they always have been. it just took an entire pantheon of gods standing against dream for him to see it.

because that’s what happens, of course. they all stand against him, they refuse to let him kill tommy and tubbo, who have directly defied his orders, who are both back in l’manberg, together-

but the olympians stand against him, and he finally begins to see.

he goes home.

and george and sapnap follow.

(they are his patroclus, and he is their achilles. and where he goes, they follow, always.)

**Author's Note:**

> comment and i will love you forever


End file.
